bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Witches of East End (TV show)
This article is about the upcoming TV show, adapted from Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series. You were maybe looking for the novel of the same name ; see Witches of East End (Book). Witches of East End is an American TV show inspired from Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series and from the novel of the same name. It will be developed for the American network Lifetime, on which it will air. Synopsis Though no official synopsis has been released yet, a quick description of the series plot has still been given along its pick-up announcement. The show will resolve around Joanna and her two daughters, Ingrid and Freya, all members of a family of witches, with a small particularity : the two young women are not aware of this condition. But when Freya is about to get married with a rich man of North Hampton, and when Darkness becomes to awaken in town, Joanna might be forced to reveal the secret to her daughters. Production ''Development'' It was revealed on July 19, 2012 that Lifetime had picked up Witches of East End as a pilot for its 2013 season, along The Secret Live of Wives. The show will be executive produced by both Maggie Friedman (Dawson's Creek, Eastwick) and Erwin Stoff (The Matrix), and produced by Fox 21. If the pilot pleases the network executive producers, then the pilot will be turned into a full season.Lifetime Orders ‘The Secret Lives Of Wives’, ‘Witches Of East End’ Pilots from Deadline. The decision will be made public in January 2013. However, on December 17, 2012, Jenna Dewan and husband Channing Tatum announced publicly that the actress was bearing their first child.Jenna Dewan-Tatum confirms pregnacy from MTV News. This left as a matter of fact the exact fate of the show unknown, since the filming of the whole series could have been post-poned or the project completely dropped. As of the beginning of 2013, Lifetime had a total of three pilots which could become a series later on : Witches of East End ; Cinnamon Girl, produced by Renee Zellweger and The Secret Lives of Wives. At the beginning of January, the network cancelled Drop Dead Diva after its fourth seasonDrop Dead Diva cancelled by USAToday., and declared the pilot for The Secret Lives of Wives scrappedSecret Lives of Wives scrapped by eurweb.com., leaving only Cinnamon Girls and Witches of East End. Both of these shows could therefore have joined the seventh season of Army Wives and the second of The Client List, along with ABC's dropped-''Desperate Housewives'' spin-off , Devious Maids on the 2013 schedule. On the January 31, 2013, Witches of East End was the first of its two remaining shows to be picked up by the cable network Lifetime. The drama was announced to be composed of ten episodes to begin with and was scheduled to shoot and premiere in the course of 2013.Lifetime's 'Witches Of East End' Picked Up To Series, from Deadline. Of the project, Rob Sharenow, executive VP of programming for Lifetime Networks, had to say : "We've been thrilled about ''Witches of East End and its powerful premise since the moment we bought the property, and our friends at Fox 21 helped develop it for television. This is one of the most exciting ensemble casts we've seen and the whole show is fresh, original and just right for Lifetime."Lifetime Picks Up Drama 'Witches of East End', by broadcastingcable.com. ''Casting On August 30, 2012, it was announced that Julia Ormond had landed a main role on the show, as Joanna Beauchamp.Julia Ormond To Star In Lifetime Pilot ‘Witches Of East End’ from Deadline. On September 14, 2012, the role of Freya Beauchamp was officially given to Jenna Dewan.Jenna Dewan Joins Cast of Lifetime's ‘Witches of East End’ from TVLine. A few days later, on September 17, 2012, the lead male role of Dash Gardiner was attributed to Patrick Heusinger.Role of Dash Gardiner Cast in Witches of East End from the Chicago Tribune. And on September 19, 2012, Rachel Boston and model Daniel Di Tomasso were announced to have earned the two remaining main roles, respectively Ingrid Beauchamp and Killian Gardiner.American Dreams’ Rachel Boston Cast in Lifetime’s ‘Witches of East End’ from TVLine. Finally, as announced on September 25, 2012, Nicholas Gonzalez would portray detective Matt Torcoletti.Nicholas Gonzalez Nabs Series Regular Role On Lifetime’s ‘Witches Of East End’ Pilot from Deadline. On October 9, 2012, two guest star announcements were made : both Madchen Amick and Glenne Headly would join the cast of Witches of East End - the first one as Wendy (Joanna's sister) and the second as Penelope (the Gardiner borthers' mother).Madchen Amick, Glenne Headly Join Lifetime's 'Witches of East End' from The Hollywood Reporter. Tom Lenk was later given the role of Hudson Rafferty, Ingrid's gay best-friend, as announced on October 16, 2012.'Buffy's' Tom Lenk Joins Lifetime's 'Witches of East End' from The Hollywood Reporter. ''Filming'' Filming the pilot began on October 16, 2012 in the port town of Wilmington, North Carolina, where several scenes were shot. On October 29, 2012, the crew moved for a week to Macon, Georgia, where they filmed the wedding scenes for the pilot at the historical Hay House.'Witches of East End' pilot filming at Hay House by News Central. On Monday 5, 2012, the crew returned to filming in North Carolina for a final day of shooting. When the network Lifetime annouced Witches of East End was going to be a series, it was also announced the filming of the following episodes would move to Vancouver, Canada, instead of continuing in Wilmington, NC.“Witches of East End” goes to series, but production moves to Vancouver from StarNews Online. Episodes Season 1 The first season of Witches of East End will be composed of ten episodes. Characters Main characters *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp. *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp. *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp. *Patrick Heusinger as Dash Gardiner. *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner. *Nicholas Gonzalez as Matt Torcoletti. Recurring and guest stars *Madchen Amick as Wendy. *Glenne Headly as Penelope. *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty. *Brianne Davis as Caitlin. *Kellee Stewart for an unknown role yet. Broadcast In U.S.A The show is expected for a 2013 airing. International development Critical reception Reviews Awards References }} Category:Out of Universe Category:TV show Category:Beauchamp Family series